Creamocchia - Rayman/Disney Parody.
Here is the first Rayman/Disney parody spoof, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (Both young, I know Cream is female, and Pinocchio is male) *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Geppetto (Both adults and father figures to Cream and Pinocchio) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and best friends to Cream and Pinocchio) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro (Both clever and smart) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Figaro) *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful and crush on Rayman and Jiminy Cricket) *Mad Jack and Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John and Gideon (Both twins, I know Mad Jack and Snuk are good) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli (Both rude) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as The Wicked Coachman (Both evil, strong, and mean) *Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, (from Spyro the Dragon), Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer), Miguel, Tulio (from The Road to El Dorado), Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10), Amy Rose (from Sonic X) Ash Ketchum, May Maple (from Pokemon), Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) Bambi (from Bambi), Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli (from Nintendo), and The Globox Children as The Real Children *The Slaves as Donkeys *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Alexander *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Lampwick (I know Princess Peach is female, and Lampwick is male, because Henry from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends or from The Brave Locomotive can't play Lampwick, because Henry and Lampwick's personalities don't suit each other at all) *Lampwick the Donkey as Himself *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot), and The Robot Pirates as The Goons *The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Characters as The Fishes *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Dutch Puppet *Tawna Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet *Nina Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Russian Puppet *The Other Puppets as Themselves *The Elementals (from Crash Bandicoot) as Puppetmen *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Big Fish *The Sharks as Themselves *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro The Whale (Both villains who travel in the sea) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Gallery for the Cast: 125cream.jpg|Cream as Pinocchio Thomas with his snowplough on..png|Thomas as Geppetto Japrayman.jpg|Rayman as Jiminy Cricket Dumbo 549.jpg|Casey Jr as Figaro Tillie the little engine that could..jpg|Tillie as Cleo AnotherJapLy.jpg|Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy banner_2191.jpg|Mad Jack and Snuk as Honest John and Gideon 1293047_1382143163321_full.jpg|The Ringmaster as Stromboli Flash Dashing as The Wicked Coachman..png|Flash Dashing as Barker the Wicked Coachman The Real Children..png|Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, (from Spyro the Dragon), Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer), Miguel, Tulio (from The Road to El Dorado), Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10), Amy Rose (from Sonic X) Ash Ketchum, May Maple (from Pokemon), Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) Bambi (from Bambi), Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli (from Nintendo), and The Globox Children as The Real Children Eyejumprr.jpg|The Slaves as The Donkeys Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Alexander Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Lampwick the Donkey 346px-400px-Polilla_burro.jpg|Lampwick the Donkey as Himself The Coachman's Goons..png|Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, the Evil Twins, and The Robot Pirates as The Goons The Fishes..png|The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Characters as The Fishes Coco.PNG|Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Dutch Puppet Tawnabash.png|Tawna Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet Ninaangry.png|Nina Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Russian Puppet zorba1.jpg|The Other Puppets as Themselves 7-Elementals.jpg|The Elementals (from Crash Bandicoot) as Puppetmen Burk as The Big Fish..png|Burk as The Big Fish RR-PS2-Japanese-Mini-Jano.JPG|The Mini Janos as The Sharks Johnny_Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro The Whale Parts: *Creamocchia Part 1 (12:59) *Creamocchia Part 2 (12:33) *Creamocchia Part 3 (12:33) *Creamocchia Part 4 (12:43) *Creamocchia Part 5 (12:50) *Creamocchia Part 6 (6:26) *Creamocchia Part 7 (14:21) Pictures for the Film: Creamocchia has no eyebrows and mouth..png Rayman meets a puppet standing..png Thomas gives Cream an eyebrow..png Thomas gives Cream the last eyebrow..png Thomas gives Cream the next eyebrow..png Thomas gives Cream the other eyebrow..png Thomas gives Cream a mouth..png|Thomas gives Cream a mouth. Cream is born..png|Cream is born. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof